fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Quentin DeWitt
Quentin J. DeWitt, also known as The Virtuoso, is a Mage from Fiore. He is widely regarded as one of Earth Land's best musicians and a musical prodigy. His musical genius allows him to quickly pick up and play any musical instrument he choses aswell as to easily learn and master Sound Magics, earning him his epitet. Due to mysterious circumstances he had to become a hitman for a criminal organisation called Omertà. Under their goverment, he made countless hits and managed to avoid any accusation and charges, during this period he was known only as the Red King due to both the color of his magic and the gory scenery left by his victims. Recently his ties to Omertà were cut and has returned to the music industry. His hobby became once again his main source of income and entertainment. Surprisingly, after his comeback, he and his band became very popular mainly in Fiore, Seven, Bosco and Minus. Despite his fame he prefers to travel through Earth Land and complete different jobs as a common mage. Appearance Quentin is a young handsome man in his twenties. He is also taller than most people and actually looks taller from afar due to his slim body and long ponytail. His most striking feature is the unusual color of his hair, which is violet but under the right lighting it has a red hue. The color of his hair is surprisingly natural and he keeps his hair very long. His face is round, but he has a pointy chin. The color of his eyes is aqua blue, and his eyelashes are rather long for a male. Both of his ears are pierced but only his left ear has a permanent silver earring while his right earrings are often very eccentric and aren't worn for long. Also, he ties his ponytail with a long ,propablly silver, chain which has a cross at the end of it. His usual attire consists of a black two piece suit, black sneakers, black tie and a white shirt underneath. Under all this he wears a white undershirt usually tucked into his pants. Despite not being shown much, his belt is dark brown with a silver beltbucke. However his other outfit, the one he primarily uses in combat, is more of a uniform. Its main colors are black and grey. Starting bottom to top, he wears black combat boots tightly tied, the ties are white. His pants are mainly gray, with black stripes running down the sides. They are tucked into his combat boots and are held up by a black belt with a silver belt buckle. Over his top he wears a skintight black shirt with long sleeves and a turtleneck. This shirt is usually not visible because it is covered by a jacket. This jacket is also grey with black sleeves, shoulders, lower trim and a black high collar. It has two gray breast pockets. It is a zip-up jacket with the zip also being silvery in color. He usually wears black gloves with this outfit. Quentin used to wear all sorts of colorfull clothing, but he switched to a more serious looking attire after his time with Omertà to better reflect on his personality. Despite his slim looks Quentin is actually quite muscular''' and has several tattoos on his body, mainly on his back and chest which he gained during his tours. Personality A basic run down. *Serious *Analytical *Calculating *Deep loyality to friends and family *Benevolent *Funloving *Sometimes can be cold and cruel History Background Quentin was born into the wealthy DeWitt family, to Martha and Thomas DeWitt. They named him James in the memory of his grandfather, a world renowned musician and mage who died in a war. His parents loved him deeply and tried to give him everything they could - education, wealth, power - things with little value to Quentin who just wanted to spend time with them. No matter how hard he tried this wish never came true as both his mother, a world-class violin player, and his father, head of the family bussines and a great musician himself, did not have free time to spare. So Quentin was left at the DeWitt Manor, but not alone. The boy was surrounded by teachers and servants that were his company, mainly the butler and his philosophy teacher named Alfred. Alfred took great care of Quentin and they both shared something akin to a father-son bond. He spent most of his time learning and rarely went outside and when he turned 8, his musical skill was such that he could put even experienced and respected musicians to shame. When he was 11, he soldout his first concert and by the time he was 13 he already had a Earth Land wide tour behind him. However his life took a sharp turn during his 14th birthday. He and his family were in a restaurant to celebrate his birthday and everything went perfect, he finally was with his parents and they all enjoyed the party. It was at this moment when a mage ran into the restaurant with his index finger pointed like a gun and a white glowing aura around it. It wasn't pointed not at the waiters, no, he aimed at Thomas. After exclaiming that The rule of Silence demands this, Thomas. the man shot several magic bullets through Quentin's father. The assilant dissapeared in an instant and both Quentin and his mother were left in shock, Quentin then inadvertently released his magic power into the enviroment, destroying the restaurant and after that he fell unconscious. A few weeks after this event his mother suffered a mental breakdown due to the stress and never fully recovered. All the responsibilities inevitably fell on the young Quentin. But where most would run, Quentin stood and endured it. He took care of all the family responsibilities and even managed to train his body and learn magic in his free time. He mysteriously dissapeared shortly after his 18th birthday and left everything in Alfred's possession. Omertà Arc. Equipment 'Magic Headphones: '''He carries purple Sound Pod headphones with him at all times. They are purple with black rims and a white star in the middle of each of the earmuffs. These headphones don't have a bow and are connected with a black cable to its Magic Database which is usually stationed at the belt. He uses them in conjunction with his ''Acoustic Mimicry ability. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities 'Ways of Combat' Excellent Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Great Swordsman: Weapon Specialist: 'Physical Attributes' Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Monstruous Endurance: Astonishing Speed: Immense Reflexes and Agility: 'Assorted Others' Genius-level Intellect: *'Musical Prodigy:' **'Instrumental and Lyrical Talent:' **'Accomplished Singer' *'Great Strategist:' *'Interrogation Expert:' Spectacular Hearing: *'Echolocation:' Magical Abilties Overwhelming Magical Power: *'Disorting Magical Aura:' 'Sound Magic' 'Acoustic Mimicry' Acoustic Mimicry: Although it is not a magic per say, rather an extension of his Sound Magic, it needs its seperate section. This skill allows Quentin to transform any sound he hears into varying effects. 'Berserkgang' Berserkgang (lit. 'Going Berserk'): Is a forbidden Holder-type Enhancement magic with several Caster aspects. This magic submerges the user and their mind into a chemical rage that allows them to push their body beyond its limits. It revolves around the ingestion of special herbs and brews which affect the somatic and cognitive centres of the brain, which enables the users to physically extert themselves even after suffering fatal injuries by using the rage as a drive. However it this is merely the tip of the iceberg, as the chemicals unlock the full potential of the body giving the users incredible physical strength and immense healing capability. This magic is highly dangerous to both the user and their allies as the induced rage makes them hard to discern foes from friends, also it takes a heavy toll on the body because it quickly burns through energy reserves and if not stopped will weaken or kill the user. The effects on the body wary based on the kind of herbs and brews ingested. The other weakness of this magic, and the reason it was banned, is that it is highly addictive to the user, prompting them to use it more frequently. Common users activate it by ingesting special herbs and brews, Quentin on the other hand has found another way of activating and enhancing this magic. By using his Sound Magic, he can generate something called by him a White Noise which blocks out all unnecessary sensory information and lets him freely focus on the task ahead. Sadly the Noise has has been described as being very agressive and after the brain is exposed to it for a short while the limbic system (the part of brain responsible for emotion) starts to fail, forcing a temporary state of chemical insanity upon Quentin. During this period, Quentin can speak albeit with some difficulty. On the bright side, it also temporaly removes bodily limits, enhancing his speed and regeneration. He has not mastereds this magic yet and can easily lose control if he is not focusing. * 'Doll Play Magic' Doll Play Magic: Is a Caster-type magic which allows Quentin to take control of any object and even Celestial Spirits. It provides little value in close quarters and is mainly used as a ranged magic. Quentin has learned this magic back when he had no band, to control several instruments at the same time. His mastery has bloomed over the years and can control more objects at once, take control of noncorporeal objects such as clouds and control larger masses. His main usage is not combat related as he frequently uses it as a source of travel or as a messaging medium. *'Doll Play: Cloud -' This is a commonly used spell, where Quentin takes control of a cloud. He makes the cloud come to ground level and then gets on it. He then proceeds to fly where ever he wants. The cloud is quite dense as you can imagine and it can resist weaker attacks, it can also carry passengers. **'Doll Play: Nimbus Boots -' Taking the control of a cloud, Quentin splits it in two and then proceeds to cover his legs with the two halves, the clouds cover his legs in a spiralic fashion. This allows him more precise control in the air and also boosts his flying speed quite significantly. *'Doll Play: Courier -' Quentin creates a winged golem from nearby materials. It can fly and can carry a surprising amount of weight despite its small size. It has a very scrappy appearance and has his initials on its chest. It is commonly used to send his post. *'Doll Play: Filharmony -' Again a mostly utility spell that is used more sparingly than those mentioned above. This spell is very complicated and mentally taxing and thus needs a lot of focus to use propertly. In essense this spell allows Quentin to take control of multiple objects and use them as he wishes. As you can imagine this spell has immense tactical value as both a flanking spell and a overpowering barrage of attacks. This spell got its name from Quentins first use where he took control of multiple musical instruments and played them simutaneously. 'Transformation' Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō):''' Is Caster-type magic which allows Quentin to change his appearance. He is currently at the '''Advanced Level, and thus is capable of masterfully changing into practically everyone. However he uses this magic mainly to change his looks. He learned it so he does not have to change during concerts. And yeah it also came in handy during his hits. Trivia *His first name, Quentin, is a tribute to Quentin Quire, MARVEL's anti-hero known as Kid Omega. *His surname, DeWitt, is a tribute to Booker DeWitt, the protagonist of Bioshock Infinite. *The name of his band is Storybook Heroes, their genres are pop, rock, rap and even classical music. **Their fan base is mostly composed of younger people, mainly girls. **Their - currently - biggest hit is called Discord. *He owns a pet Corgi called Malcolm Y. Category:Articles in process Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Original Characters Category:DJMatyas